


Krushnaa and Her Savior

by Pratigyakrishnaki



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratigyakrishnaki/pseuds/Pratigyakrishnaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draupadi's Vastraharan, done from a poetic view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krushnaa and Her Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



> Enjoy!
> 
> A couple words defined:   
> Vastraharan: the event in the Mahabharat where draupadi is disrobed. Technically Vastra=clothes, haran=remove
> 
> sabha: hall
> 
> PS Read my blurb at the bottom!

Whispers and Silence

The quietest squeak,

The loudest laugh became.

The _sabha_ no longer existed

Bhishma, Drona, Vidur

Cowards, hiding behind nonsensical oaths

Duryodhan, Dushasana, Dhritarastra

Evil incarnate, stubborn in their right

The five she called husbands

Stuck in orders and Dharma

And she,

Left behind,

Suffering with no savior

Besides one.

 

He could not come,

Time was too short,

And the road too long.

But He, He was special

God himself, the whispers spoke.

Krishna, Govind, Gopal.

His names were many,

One of which she shared.

The shared name became a chant

Krishna, Krishna, Krishna

Her doubt dispelled.

He would hear,

Her faith was strong.

 

She felt emotion like no other,

Bhakti it was called,

Love, Care, Friendship like none other.

She, nay, the whole world depended on Him.

Yet He on no one.

The five seeped in sorrow,

The rest in guilt, anger, grim happiness,

But she was free,

Free to fly.

She had no worries,

For her savior,

Krishna, was finally here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I love writing about the Vastraharan, even though it's one of the darkest points in the Mahabharata. Why? Because it's the proof that if you love Krishna with a pure heart and think of Him and only Him, He will come to your aid, regardless of where He is and where you are. It's the proof of his assurance in the Gita, which he states multiple times.  
> "Manmana brava madbhakto, madyaji mam namaskuru,  
> Mam evaisyasi yuktvaivam atmanam matparayanah" (9,30)


End file.
